Devil Arcana
Devil Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Portrayed as a hermaphrodite devil over two naked and chained figures, the negative aspect of the Devil Arcana represents the urge to do selfish, impulsive, violent things and be slave to ones' own impulse and feelings. Occasionally, it is also portrayed as a symbol of temptation. The positive aspect, however, represents a healthy bond or commitment. Gameplay-wise, the Personae of the Devil Arcana are commonly Persona excelling in dark-based affinities. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Profile 'Persona' The Devil Arcana is represented by Reiji Kido. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' The Devil Arcana houses demonic Personae related to rebellious mythological figures opposing the divines in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, ranging from the mischievous spirit Poltergeist to the fallen angel Lucifer. As a reference towards the Personae of the Devil Arcana being residents of Hell and the Underworld, the fusion spell War in Hell requires all the Personae of the Devil Arcana, with each of their certain distinct skills to execute. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' The Devil Arcana returns in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, retaining all its attributes. ''Persona 3'' The Devil Arcana Social Link is represented by Tanaka, a successful businessman in Persona 3. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link once the Hermit Arcana Social Link has been upgraded to a sufficient Lv. Furthermore, the Protagonist must also first upgrade his 'Charm' characteristic parameters, which results in Tanaka taking an interest on the Protagonist of becoming a model for his products. Tanaka then swindles the protagonist out of a large sum of money, however, when he sees the Protagonist is unaware he's being taken advantage off, Tanaka takes him under his tutelage and begins to teach him about business, creating the Devil Arcana Social Link. The Devil Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Tanaka, where Tanaka slowly acknowledges the importances of business ethics and his true passion. By the end of the Social Link, Tanaka will give the Protagonist a Thank-you Letter he received after donating a large sum of money to an orphanage, bestowing the Ultimate form of the Devil Arcana, Beelzebub. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Devil Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Pazuzu was added in the Devil Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Devil Arcana Social Link is represented by Sayoko Uehara, a nurse working in the Inaba hospital in Persona 4. The Protagonist initiate the Social Link by accepting the Night-Shift Hospital Janitor in the Shopping district notice board, which is available during Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday during night-time. However, the Protagonist must first level up his 'Diligence' Characteristic Parameters to Level 3 before accepting the job. Working in the Hospital also increases the Protagonist' 'Courage' Characteristics parameters. In the events of the Devil Arcana Social Link, Sayoko would often try to tempt and seduce the Protagonist. Choosing to resist her temptations nets the most points to upgrade the Social Link to the next Level. In the later interactions, the Protagonist helps her finding back her true purpose and passion of becoming a nurse in the first place. By the end of the Social Link, Sayoko will give the Protagonist her Hospital ID, bestowing the ultimate form of the the Devil Arcana, Beelzebub, the Prince of Lies. List of Persona of the Devil Arcana ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishement'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery 1099768-p2ep tarot 15.png|The Devil Arcana from Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category: Devil Arcana Category: Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category: Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot